1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for peeling a coil of a motor, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for peeling a coil of a motor using laser.
2. Background
A motor includes a shaft which is rotatably formed, a rotor which is coupled to the shaft, and a stator which is fixed to an inside of a housing, and the stator is installed along the circumference of the rotor at an interval. A coil which forms a rotating magnetic field is wound around the stator to cause an electric interaction with the rotor and thus to induce rotation of the rotor.
A bus bar which is electrically connected with the coil is disposed at an upper end of the stator. The bus bar includes a bus bar body having an approximately ring shape, and a terminal which extends from the bus bar body, is formed to be bent, and connected with a tip portion of the coil.
At this time, the tip portion of the coil is fused and coupled to the terminal of the bus bar. When a current flows and resistance heating is generated, a coating layer of the coil is continuously burnt during a fusing process, and a foreign substance remains between the coil and the terminal. When such a foreign substance remains between the coil and the terminal during the fusing process, a bonding force therebetween is considerably reduced.